Wounding Nostalgia
by Problematicslove
Summary: Post-manga. Contains Spoilers. Starting second year of High School, Momiji believes its a new beginning. And it is, new friends, new life and... No curse, nothing wrong. But lives are connected more complicatedly than this, and when everything seems simple enough, will all things go wrongly again?


**So, yeah I am giving it another try and write another Momiji fic though first kinda went south from second chapter. Though I have a feeling that this one might turn out better, so here I am again! Hope you like it! :)**

***Disclaimer: Fruits Basket is owned by Jun Takaya Natsuki and other respective owners***

* * *

"Ahh...! This is it, isn't it?" Closing his eyes, Momiji breathed in the fresh air around him deeply. The expressions on his face at that time were so pleasant, that they could make anyone feel warm inside. He then spread his hands along his shoulder and took in even deeper breath. It had never felt so fresh, the morning that is. He felt really happy and as the Sohma house was already calming down, Momiji felt a relaxing feeling rising in his heart. It was definitely day for new start!

"Yeah it is, but do you mind walking like a normal student? Everyone's staring at us." Hatsuharu said, loud enough for only Momiji to hear it. Momiji then realized that he was target of many students' gazes by now.

Momiji had started high school last year when a lot of stressful but pretty good things went down in Sohma household. Right now, everything was dangerously good and calm, like it never was before. Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and every other Sohma child went through a lot the year before last, but last year, it was like when raindrop finally falls on the sullen leaf and it finally realizes what it was thirsty for has been granted to it. Akito had made some really good decisions by then and she decided to let everyone go. Momiji knew that it was difficult for even her. Most of the them decided to move out of the Sohma house, including Kagura, Hatsuharu and Rin, but Momiji didn't. He mentioned so to Akito too. Though Akito asked him if he was doing this for her, he refused it and said that he really wanted to stay. But when Akito asked him the reason, he just said that she knew the reason.

Akito definitely knew what it meant and so she just granted his wish. Shigure moved in the main house to help Akito with everything, new changes and old things. And then Hatsuharu and Rin decided to move in Shigure's house until they could find their own place. Hatsuharu invited Momiji in there and Rin also welcomed him but after spending a day there, Momiji realized it was never going to work out. Not only because he definitely wanted to stay in main house, but also because memories of his first love kept haunting him there.

Yes, his first love- Tohru Honda. He was so obvious about it but she never understood his intentions. Though he tried his bit to let her know, she never got it. The only reason she became so unaware of Momiji was that she had already found love of her life. And Momiji was definitely very happy for both of them. The sweet and only sweet memories she left were enough for him to live on for a while. And it was always fun to tease Kyo for him. But that doesn't mean he wasn't in pain. He moved out of Shigure's house at instance that he realized he wasn't able to stop thinking about her even for a second there.

He wasn't sure if he should tell this to anyone but he was oblivious that almost every person around him had figured out at least that much by now. Hatsuharu even thought about asking him if he was okay but Rin told him to not do so. She said that when he'll be ready, he'll tell them, but Hatsuharu knew that he'd never tell them by himself. And that's exactly what happened.

But Momiji wasn't someone that would become sad because of something so positive as love, even though he lost it. Momiji always considered it a blessing that he met Tohru and fell in love with her but he knew he was going to move on and find someone he could love again. He was giving his best to move on and so he considered this new year as a new beginning, a new start.

"Ahh, I am sorry." He just thought that everyone was staring at him just because he was acting weird but that wasn't it all. He realized that everyone around him were whispering something while staring at him. Some guys looked surprised but then girls gave a nervous chuckles and giggles his way. Momiji, as confused as he could be turned to Hatsuharu for an answer. Hatsuharu looked surprise, more for the reason why Momiji didn't get his own answer. All he could see was big question mark on Momiji's face.

"Looks like they are still not used to seeing you in Boys' uniform." Hatsuharu answered as plainly as ever. Momiji looked like he was still trying to grasp what Hatsuharu said completely. He looked around and saw two girls whispering something and looking nervously in his direction. He himself didn't come to know why but he smiled at them. Yep, the same charming smile that Sohma guys had mastered by now. Its didn't take them even a minute explode in various shrieks and shouts which evidently meant "Kyaa, he smiled at us!". Momiji waved at them with another smile which didn't help either for them to calm down. He then looked at Hatsuharu and and bit his tongue mischievously. Hatsuharu was well aware of Momiji's this side.

"Looks like they have found their new Prince, though a bit naughty."

They continued there walk towards the school as the day had already started.

* * *

"Mokkun! Haru-kun!" A loud but joyful shriek echoed through the hallway. Momiji and Hatsuharu turned around to see the familiar face.

"Chicchan!" Momiji also yelled addressing the girl. She had two little low ponytails, tying her short light brown hair in two little pink bows. Little shorter in height than Momiji, she was a cute girl and even beautiful if she had her smile on. She came running over to them as soon as Momiji called her out. She looked so happy, as if she was meeting them after some years.

"You guys are here finally!" She said, stopping in front of them to catch her breath. She smiled at Momiji, who was also smiling.

"You are as cheerful as always." Hatsuharu said, looking away from them. He folded his hands behind his head and started look like he was bored out of his mind.

"Why are you talking like that! Didn't we have a little get-together _just yesterday_ at mall? Rin-chan was also there!" but Chiyoko said, pointing Hatsuharu's mistake out.

"Yeah, we did Haru." Momiji chuckled looking at him.

"Where's Houtarou?" Hastuharu asked, trying to distract them from his mistake.

"Oh, I thought he'd be with you!" Momiji said, pointing towards Chiyoko.

"He's in classroom, doing what he always does... I am not going to say best, you know!" Chiyoko said folding her hands irritatingly. Momiji understood what she was talking about without any delay and then sighed along with her, realizing that they had a big chore just ahead of them.

They started walking towards their classroom as fast as they could. At some point, Momiji and Chiyoko even started running as they got too much worried about the matter they had to solve.

"I just hope he still hasn't- !" But it was already too late until they entered the classroom.

There was a guy standing, near the seat near open window, holding his head as tightly as possible. Wearing Kaibara high school's Boys's uniform which suited him well and though he had a bit unusual hair color, which would be reddish brown, he was so far one of the most charming guys Kaibara high ever had. But right now, he was fidgeting, maybe due to the pain in his head, but nobody could see his expressions as he was facing the other way. As soon as the Momiji and the gang came, they saw a girl walk away from him. She looked pretty annoyed as she walked away from there and passed Momiji and others as they stared at her, to exit the classroom. There were couple of some other students in the classroom, who all were now staring at the guy.

"Heeey, Houtarou..." Momiji's voice trailed off as he realized the guy was already looking at him.

"_Moomiijiii!_" He started crying as soon as he saw Momiji and ran towards him with wide, open hands. Momiji made up a smile as he came over and hugged him. There wasn't another option, Momiji had to hug him back.

"There there! What happened now?" He asked as he patted Houtarou's back. Houtarou leaned his head on Momiji's shoulder, sniffling his nose as he started to whine.

"She hiit me!"

"But why?"

"I don't knoow!" He hugged him even tighter as he continued to cry.

"Wow, isn't this only first day of the school? We have to continue the record just from today?!" Chiyoko chimed in happily, "This is just great!"

"Shut up, Chicchan! You have already hit me, you get no say in this now!" Houtarou yelled at her and turned to Momiji, "Right, right, Momiji?" He almost looked like he was ready to beg.

"Yeah," Momiji mumbled and looked at Chiyoko, "Please just don't say anything right now." He tried to say it as calmly and nicely as possible.

But Houtarou stuck out his tongue at her, which as always made Chiyoko angry. He became successful to get Momiji on his side and make her jealous again. She folded her hands again, jerking her head to look away from them.

"But Houtarou, what do you exactly say to girls that almost every single one of them manages to hit you?"

"Ugh!" Houtarou moaned painfully, his hands clenching tightly onto Momiji's shirt, "Why do you have to make it worse, Haru-chan?! Momiji, comfort me!"

"There there Hokkun!" Momiji started to console him, moving his hand over his head and calming him down.

"This is just great." Chiyoko said, in a sarcastic and probably a bit jealous tone, totally different from earlier.

* * *

"Settle down, class." Mayu-sensei said as she waved at the students to sit down. And then she looked at them and... smiled.

The whole class shook first in surprise and then shock. Houtarou leaned on his left side and covered his mouth.

"What the heck, are pigs flying today?! Why is she smiling on _first period_?! She never smiles on _first period_!" He started whispering to Momiji.

"Oh, apparently I happen to know the reason!" Momiji also had a shocked expression but as he realized, it soon turned into a smile. And when the whole class seemed to be shaking in fear, Momiji was actually smiling at Mayu-sensei. And Mayu-sensei soon, started smiling at him. Then the whole class lost it, specially Houtarou. He almost had a yell on its way out. Everyone just stared at Mayu-sensei and Momiji.

"Okay, okay, no need to panic, I am just having a good week! Is something wrong with that?" Saying this, Mayu-sensei smiled again.

"What the actual heck is going on, Momiji?! Tell me man!" Houtarou didn't even bother to cover his mouth this time.

"Nope, its my and Mayu-sensei's secret!" Momiji chuckled and looked at him. Houtarou returned to his position with a suspicious gaze still on Momiji, to which Momiji didn't even react and didn't even clear out the grin on his face.

"Oh and most importantly, we have a transfer student this year." Mayu-sensei said and turned towards the door, "Saito-san, please come inside."

The class soon exploded into a gasps as soon as the person called by Mayu-sensei came in. It looked like almost all the class knew the person.

"This... is bad..." Momiji heard Houtarou whisper out the words under his heavy breath. Momiji looked at Houtarou as he didn't know what was going on as the whole class burst into murmurs and whispers of terror and shocks. But then he looked at the person carefully and... ! A sudden wave of nostalgic feelings hit Momiji as he finally saw the person standing in front of him. He kept staring until he realized what was going around him.

"This year... is not going to be good..." Houtarou said to Momiji, without even turning to him. Momiji turned to him again, now realizing that everyone in class had the same expressions Houtarou was having. And his feelings were way off in this situation.

But he couldn't help but feel like his mind was trying to pick on a clue, a thing long forgotten... a feeling long forgotten. It was like he had already met this person. But he wasn't really sure until somehow the person looked at him and he couldn't help but try and lock his eyes with her's.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it! C:**


End file.
